


A change in the weather

by Miss_Kitten



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6578587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a following prompt: <br/>“You do know I can see through your smiles. I know how much you’re hurting inside. You don’t have to hide it from me.”<br/>from a drabble game I did on my writing blog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A change in the weather

Your anxiety was growing more and more as you walked, agonizingly slowly, about Asgard’s palace, looking for a very specific person. A person you wished to confess your feelings to.

There was a dilemma in your mind, however. The other evening you had spoken with Thor about all the possible outcomes of your decision to reveal your feelings, and despite preparing yourself whole day for each of them, you felt unsure. Yet, Thor assured you that the one you loved would not reject you.

But what if he would?

You took a deep breath, pacing the vast balcony on one of higher levels, hoping that he was somewhere here, yet at the same time wishing that he wasn’t. Stopping to collect yourself, you leant against a balustrade, closing your eyes and letting the night breeze chill your face, soothing your nerves.

“I have to say, you look equally good in a dress and in a trousers. Although, I like you more in the latter,” you yelped quietly as the familiar teasing voice rung behind you and you cocked your head to look over your shoulder at its owner.

Loki, with his usual smirk and a mischievous sparkle in his green eyes appeared from behind one of the columns, approaching you slowly.

You smiled weakly, your cheeks immediately heating with a blush.

“Charming, as always, aren’t you?” you jested, trying to control the burst of butterflies in your stomach, yet to no avail. Loki eyed you, his eyes carefully studying your figure dressed in a simple yet beautiful green dress. You shivered lightly under his gaze.

“What are you up to, Y/N?”

“Shouldn’t it be me asking you that question? You’re the one, who usually causes trouble,” you replied, making Loki’s brow quirk up and a chuckle escaping his lips.

Your smile widened as you heard his laughter and your heart started to race, threatening to burst out of your chest any minute. Yet you couldn’t force yourself to simply say what was on your mind.

“I didn’t expect you here, to be frank. I thought you would be spending time with my dear brother,” Loki said after a while, and you blinked, surprised by how jealous he sounded. You turned your head to look at him but he was looking at the city in front of you. His expression was emotionless, his eyes however clouded with what could only be rage. You knew that Loki envied Thor, that he thought Thor was favored by Odin; you noticed those furious gazes when he thought no one was looking – you did. You always noticed. And now you wished to let him know that he wasn’t alone, that you were there for him every time he would need you.

“Loki, **you do know I can see trough your smiles,** your tricks and mocking **. I know how much you’re hurting inside** , how lonely you feel. **You don’t have to hide it from me** ,” your voice was barely a whisper, soft and reassuring and you hesitantly placed your hand on Loki’s shoulder.

“I don’t need your pity,” Loki snapped, pulling your hand away, turning his infuriated eyes at you. You did your best not to flinch under it, keeping your calm composure despite sudden clench of fear on your guts. Thor had warned you that Loki might react that way, and the only thing you could do was to stay composed.

“It is not a pity but an empathy. You don’t have to be alone with what you feel, I am here for you. I can be your guide, your support, anything you need” you assured patiently, a small, unsure smile tugged at your lips and Loki frowned.

“Why would you ever want to do that?” he mumbled, evidently taken aback by your proposition, his gaze – shocked and disbelieving – flicking over your face, searching for a lie or a trick.

“I care about you, Loki. Deeply.”

“Why, Y/N?” he panted, still unable to believe, still needing more explanation, pushing you inevitably towards the biggest confession you had ever made, making you tremble at the mere thought of saying those words out loud.

You laced your hands together as you inhaled deeply, fixed your gaze on his eyes.

“Because I am in love with you.”

Loki’s jaw dropped, his face became ever paler than usual, his eyes widened and you held your breath, waiting for whatever answer he would give you. Or no answer at all.

As seconds, which seemed like eternity, passed by, you felt all variety of emotion – hope, sadness, fear, rejection – and you were about to apologize and just run away, when Loki spoke, hardly louder than a whisper.

“It isn’t some kind of trick, is it? You are not playing with me?”

It was your turn to open your eyes with disbelief as his insecure and fearful words sunk in. You didn’t expect that - you assumed Loki would mock you, even laugh at you for your pitiful emotions, but not that he would be unable to believe that you might love him.

With one step you came closer to him, placing both your hands on his shoulder, and with a gentle smile you gazed into his eyes.

“Loki, it is not a deceit. I spoke truthfully, and I can tell it again, if you are not convinced.”

“Please, do,” he pleaded quietly and you moved your hands to cradle his face.

“I love you,” you murmured and Loki let out a relieved sigh, leaning in to rest his forehead against yours.

“I wanted to tell you this for such a long time, but I feared you wouldn’t want me. I never thought you might feel the same way, Y/N, I believed I am not a man you wished for, so I never spoke a word. But now…” he trailed off, pursing his lips, apparently seeking for proper words, evidently struggling with verbalizing his feelings and you decided that perhaps showing would be easier than talking.

You brushed your lips against Loki’s, briefly and gently and Loki gasped, not expecting it. However, his lips landed on yours in no time as his arms circled your middle, pulling you close to him, locking with you in a passionate yet tender kiss.

Soon, the two of you parted, out of breath but delighted, and Loki graced you with a joyous grin, making you giggle as a blush crept on your cheeks, again. Yet both of you could resist the heat of the moment long as, once more, Loki claimed your lips, taking your breath away, moving his mouth greedily against yours. Sometime, between hungry kisses, he eventually confessed his feelings, making you the happiest woman in Asgard.

Surely, he was not a perfect man, he had flaws, but you saw virtues, too, and you were ready to help him. You were aware that you might not be able to change him, that it wouldn’t happen right away, but you were willing to try, anyway. Perhaps, you would never change him.

But, perhaps, you already did.


End file.
